Koe
by Bela Waterfall
Summary: I'll sacrifice everything for you.
1. The Contest

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, neither the song. It's a pity xD**

* * *

**K o e**

_Watashi no koe..._

_Iie._

_Watashitachi no koe..._

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The contest.**

It was a long time ago, when Benjamin Tennyson had found the Omnitrix, a device that gave him unbelievable powers like being transformed into ten different aliens. His cousin Gwen was with him on the moment, after that, they travelled with their grandfather along the country; helping people and, of course, creating problems…

Ben and Gwen learnt to live together peaceful. Although on the beginning they fight like cats and dogs, you can say that the cousins become good friends after all.

After five years without kicking butts of villains, the boy needed to put on the clock again and help his cousin to save Grandpa Max, which somehow disappeared. That day on, they created the Alien Force with Kevin. Yes… their enemy, when they had 10 years, that accepted being on the good side for once in his life.

On the school Ben could never been so popular in his life, he was the captain of the football team and all the girls of the school got a crush on him. They keep asking to date with him, however, he never went out with none of them. All the students wondered why.

"Ben?" Gwendolyn, his cousin, called while waving her right hand in front of his eyes. "Is anybody inside?"

"Huh?" His mind came back from his thoughts.

"Thanks God, I was getting worried." The girl had smiled to him and continued eating her lunch.

Considering the circumstances, probably the Alien Force could be in some mission chasing trails of something the aliens may had left behind, but today everything seemed calm and peaceful.

"What did I miss?" Kevin asked, sitting on the bench on the left side of Gwen.

"Nothing at all." The redhead responded, had finished eating her spaghetti, gulping her water. "The day is quite serene, don't you think boys?"

"Yeah, you're right." Her cousin finished his spaghetti too.

The oldest boy, with black hair, quickly finished his food too and soon the trio went to throw off the trash. Looking to the scene now, it was SUPPOSED to be a normal day… Until the enchantress saw an advertisement on the wall of the refectory.

"Hey boys, take a look at this." She murmured, moving her head forward with her eyes to alert them.

"What is this?" Ben questioned, looking to the girl in front of him.

"Here it says:

'_Singer's Contest_

_Free registration now!_

_If you are someone that loves music, write songs, knows how to play instruments and, of course, sings well. This is your place!_

_This is a weekly contest, which we are going to judge the lyrics, the performance of the singer and the voice. The winner is going to record a CD on the most reputable and famous recorder._

_Take part in now and prepare yourself to be a famous star!'_

"Why did you make me lose my precious time reading this? Are you going to enter it?" The brown-headed boy inquired, startled. The question caught the girl by surprise and she simply turned her gaze to another thing.

"Well, I'm thinking seriously about it… I think I can win." She played with her hair and crossed her arms.

It was the time to Ben and Kevin burst into laugh, making Gwen really annoyed.

"What is so funny about it?" The red-headed had her arms on her waist and lift her eyebrow.

"Be serious Gwen, you're not entering it… I never saw you singing!" Kevin stated the obvious.

True, the two boys had never saw the girl singing, neither playing something and it was hard to imagine she taking part in a singer's contest. It couldn't be true, right?

"Imagine Gwen singing…" Her cousin mumbled astonished with Kevin laughing out loud on his side.

"I just CAN'T imagine it!"

It was the last straw to our redhead and with a mighty push the black-haired guy fell on the floor; she ran out to the corridor, leaving two surprised boys behind.

"Look what you have done!" Ben shouted and ran towards her way, looking for her, but falling in the purpose. "I think she went to her house. Gwen looked so hurt…" And then, the bell ran and almost all the students were on the corridor.

The boy with the Omnitrix took a deep breath, walked through the door of the classroom feeling like something was missing while looking outside the window.

The rest of the classes passed with an extremely agility, at the end of the last one they had to go downstairs to the auditorium. Ben sat behind Kevin's place and wasn't looking so happy.

"Good afternoon, students! Today we're going to have a contest between the people who signs the inscription!" A gabble of voices could be heard and the director proceeded. "The contest is simple…"

"Now, I'm really thinking that this is going to be a very boring contest…" Kevin said to Ben, making a bored expression, while the director continued with the rules.

"Think positive, we could be at the Math class at this exact moment…" The green-eyed boy said kind bored too.

"And so, you'll vote along with us, it'll be a weekly contest. Each day, the competitor has to sing two songs… Okay then, let's start the show!" He sat down and another judge started calling a name.

"Please, enter Mister Robert Windsor!" The guy entered and the competition started.

Forty minutes passed and the boys of the Alien Force were yawning, making faces. Almost ten competitors had made the performance, only one more to go! (Thanks God!) The judge read the last name on his list, then looking to the stage and calling out the name.

"Miss Gwendolyn Tennyson!"

The brown headed boy almost strangled with the candy inside his mouth after hearing the name of his cousin.

Everybody on the crowd made a loud murmur, they seemed curious about the girl that was about to enter the stage. So, she entered… All the looks were upon her, she was wearing a dress, but not a simply dress… The dress was green like her eyes, on the height of her knees, with flounces almost on the end, and on the end there was a shade of darkest green. On the middle of it there was a dark-green kind of ribbon.

"Welcome to the contest, Miss Tennyson." The first judge said, while playing with the pen on his right hand. He bent his body to take a good look at her. "This dress, did you buy it?"

"No, I kind of drew it." Everyone made a sound on the audience.

"I see…" The man whispered and gestured to another judge, who understood it.

"I can see here that you play guitar, electric guitar and piano. Is all that true?"

"Yes, I learnt to play these instruments when I was little." She seemed secure enough and gave them a shy smile; the last judge took part in.

"Okay. I'll make you some questions now. When did you write this song? What is the name of the song? And why did you write this song?" He looked at her, waiting her answer.

"Well… First, I write this song when I was 10. Believe or not… The name is 'Truly Madly Deeply' and I wrote it to someone that I really love. He is always by my side, but I cannot tell who he is."

The judges switched looks between them and then smiled, agreeing.

"On 3, we'll play your record, okay? Be prepared…" The second one informed with the control on his hands.

She nodded and prepared herself to sing… Sing the song that she always wanted to sing to him. Gwen took a quickly look to her friends, especially _Ben. _He smiled to her, making a gesture to give strength to her.

"She looks so beautiful on that dress…" Kevin made an observation, making Ben really jealousy about her.

"It's about my cousin you're talking about." He said, annoyed with the comment of his friend. Just annoyed? Okay, he was **very** jealous. Why? He didn't know … Maybe because the boy liked her, not the family love, but the… boy and girl love…

"1, 2, 3, GO!" The men with red hair had shouted, pressing the plat button on the remote control.

The melody started and the girl closed her eyes, feeling the music she longed to sing to her true love. The song she wrote during that summer vacation with her doofus cousin.

"_**I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope; I'll be your love be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do.  
I will be strong, I will be faithful  
Cause I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living, a deeper meaning, yeah."**_

At that first part of the music, the audience and the judges were startled with the power of the voice of that girl and more, with her feeling while singing it. Her cousin couldn't take his eyes off her, he had noticed her collar… It was the same collar he gave her on that vacation.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"_**Ben, here… You have to give this one to me!" Gwen said, while pushing the boy to the store. **_

"_**You're so annoying, Gwen!" He said, while looking at her sparkling eyes looking to the showcase. "Did you like it?" It was a collar with a pendant on the shape of a green heart. **_

"_**You're lucky, kids…" A man appeared on the side of the cousins."If you win the game, the collar is yours. It's just a simply game of throwing the ball on the clown. I'll give you 5 balls; you need to hit the 4 balls on it. Do you accept it?" Ben looked to his cousin and smiled.**_

"_**I accept."**_

_**To sum up, Ben won the collar to Gwen. When he was taking it, the man on the shop stopped him.**_

"_**Good game, boy." Looking outside the shop and seeing the girl."I heard that this collar has some special powers. They say that it brings you and the person you love together, doesn't matter the time it got to make this. I'll wish you good luck with the girl; she really seemed to love you…" **_

_**The boy with green eyes just took the collar, walked towards her and gave it to her. She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek, not believing what her cousin did to give it to her.**_

"_**Thank you, Ben! I'll never ever forget this!"**_

"_**If you say…"**_

"_**Now, tell me… Why are you blushing?"**_

"_**Stop that, Gwen!" He showed his tongue to her.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK.**_

The teen had smiled to his own memory and continued to pay attention to the singer on the stage, the singer that was singing to him with all her heart.

"_**I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me**_

_**And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry.  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty,  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of  
The highest power, in lonely hours.  
The tears devour you."**_

Gwen put her hand on the pendant, closing her eyes with tears in them.

"_**I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me.**_

_**Oh, can't you see it baby?**_

_**Don't have to close your eyes.**_

_**Cause it's standing right before you.**_

_**All that you need will surely come…**_

_**I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope; I'll be your love be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do.**_

_**  
I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me.**_

_**I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea, yeah  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me.**_

_**I want to stand with you on a mountain…"**_

The song had stopped and the girl stopped singing with her melodious voice. After one second of silence, everybody on the audience stood up, clapped their hands and shouted out loud her name, what kind of surprised her.

"In my entire career, I have never seen such a beautiful performance… And such a melodious and powerful voice." The first judge said, while writing something on his list.

"I have to agree with him… You're talented, has somebody ever said that to you? What do you think, James?" The last one was looking to her with intensity and smiled.

"I don't have words to describe this girl. She really surprised us, didn't she?"

"And all I could say it that you are the winner today. With the agreement of the entire judge and from what I can see…" He turned around and saw the crowd. "The audience approval, too."

"Thank you, guys!" Gwen shouted to the students and left the stage with her eyes sparkling with joy.

"Come on, Kevin. Let's see her!" Ben whispered to his friend, running to the backstage, wishing to see his cousin. His beautiful cousin.

* * *

**Hey guys! :D**

**I love Bwen, so I decided to write this story.**

**Hope you all follow me and enjoy this!**

**The name of the song is: Truly Madly Deeply by Cascada.**

**Any mistakes, please, tell me!**

**Many of you are asking right now: "WHAT?! What does 'koe' mean?" It's japanese, it means v o i c e.**

**Hope you all like it! I promise to not abandon this fanfic. **

**See u,**

**Bela Waterfall**


	2. Nightmares

**K o e**

**

* * *

**

"_The farther behind I leave the past, the closer I am to forging my own character." (__Isabelle Eberhardt__)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2 – Nightmares**

The two teenagers ran to the backstage, stopping when they saw their friend talking to the others competitors, receiving many praises and congratulation for the beautiful, melodic and sweet voice. She felt very pleased to see that many people liked the way she did on the stage, somehow the red-headed girl felt like the missing pieces of being herself were being put on the right place.

"Gwen!" Ben was the first to speak and walk towards the girl. She looked his way.

"Ben… Did you like the song?" her lips twitched, almost smiling.

"Yeah, you were beautiful…" then remembered that was his cousin he was talking to, for God's sake! "I mean…" the boy cleaned his throat and continued. "The SONG was beautiful."

The redheaded blushed a little after hearing his comment about her performance, her heart started to beat fast. Did he really say that she was beautiful or just confused himself with the words? She hoped that he really meant that, a smile appeared on her pretty face.

"I didn't know that you can sing so well." Kevin quickly said.

The Omnitrix started beeping loudly and twinkling a red bright. Something was wrong, very wrong. Only one thing our heroes could think at that moment: the attack of the DNA aliens or worse… The Highbreed attack.

"C'mon guys, we need to hurry!" the black headed boy shouted, running to the exit and towards his green car, parked in front of the library.

Ben watched him go and looked to his cousin stepping back. Baffled, he almost questioned her, but she started talking.

"Go, I'll change my clothes. You don't really think that I'm going to fight disgusting and freaky aliens with this dress, do you? "She grinned and entered the dressing room in a hurry, leaving her cousin alone.

He looked to the door and whispered: "women, who understands?" and ran in the direction of the parking lot, where Kevin was waiting impatiently for him inside the car. Benjamin entered it, closed the door and put on his seat belt speedily. The black-haired guy smoothly stepped on the clutch with one foot, releasing it after stepping on the accelerator and controlling the speed when entered the principal road.

"Where is he, Tennyson?" asked the driver, paying attention to the road, whereas another boy was looking to a 3-D map that appeared on his watch.

"With these green points, we can see where he is…" The brunet boy pointed to the dot. He was dumbfounded. "The thing is above us, but… How?"

The creature jumped on the car, making Kevin lose the vision of the road and step briskly on the break, sending the creature few foot away with an enormous impact on the ground, making a big hole where it had fallen.

"Man, I hope it didn't break any part of my baby…" Kevin revolted seeing a scratch on his car.

"God, Kevin, there are many other things that we need to worry right now." Ben was incredulous to see his friend examining the car while there was a big monster to fight.

The eldest boy straightened up to see a huge alien with red dots and lines all over its torso, it looked like a High Breed, but much bigger, it was eerily to face it. The black-haired rapidly punched the road with his fists to transform his body into concrete, he moved fast to the creature ready to sock it.

"He is fast!" The ex-villain said trying hard to hit it.

"The help is coming!" Ben pushed the button of the Omnitrix, chose the form and pressed another hand on the watch.

All his molecules changed during the transformation and the result was an alien with two large blue wings: Big Chill. The battle soon began; the teenagers had an advantage of being in two, they had faced many UFOs during their journey to find Max so they learnt how to act and think like a team, always helping each other.

"Kevin, look! Whom that alien reminds you?" questioned Big Chill trying to freeze his new 'friend'.

"Tell me something that I don't know…" he groused when the alien sent him flying with one sock.

The ex-villain wasn't going to lose the battle, neither the war, so he put his hand on the car and absorbed the metal entirely. He whisked towards the 'Highbreed' while his mate flight in the direction of the creature, freezing it completely. Finally they won the fight.

"That was easy, very easy if you let me say that…" Ben commented and saw that his clock was beeping, soon he returned to be human again. "I guess that this is not the end."

The hero was absolutely correct, because a strong purple light had emanated from the frozen UFO, making them protect their eyes. The ice, that prevented it from attacking them, went off in billions of little sharp pieces like billions of knifes flying towards the Alien Force team. They were ready to the impact, but it never came.

When the boys looked, there was a barrier of energy destroying the fragments. A girl with red hair was in front of them, with her little and delicate hands surrounded by a pink bright, in her eyes you could saw determination; her lips twitched to a smile.

"Honestly, what will you do without me?" Gwen asked, undoing her block after the last piece of ice was destroyed.

"I really don't want to know." Her cousin whispered, choosing another alien form, ready to be transformed again.

The creature stared to Gwen and laugh meanly. The rest of the group was attacking, while the girl stood immovable. That thing… Her mind was trying to remember… Then, it came…

"You." She uttered, her voice showed a mix of surprise, fear and anger, she felt like the earth was moving below her foot. Her mind desperately tried to focus on something concrete, to not let her eyes close.

Suddenly, the redheaded heard someone calling out her name, and then everything went black, lifeless.

"Gwen…?" Someone was calling her name. Ben?

Her eyelids started to move, her eyes slowly opened, the light of the Sun blurred a little her vision of her cousin. Seconds later, she saw everything entirely: she was lied down on the backseat of Kevin's car and both boys were looking at her; Benjamin was the most worried, he was so close to her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked watching her straightening up to a more comfortable position and putting her hand on the head.

"I'm fine. I've just blacked out." She said. "For how long have I…"

"For just one hour, don't worry." The brunet with mysterious green eyes said before hearing the whole question.

Gwen looked to him deeply and observed that his eyes were showing care and love. It was everything that he was feeling at that moment? She has kept thinking about her cousin, they used to argue so much… How they went to an understanding?

"Guys, I was looking for the creature that went away and I discovered that there is nothing in our database." Said Kevin, showing them the mysterious DNA on the screen of the digital TV inside the car.

"It's not possible! How can't an alien be there, on a complete database? Search again!" said Gwen huffily, she wasn't crazy; she had already saw it… Somewhere…

"Why are you so…you know… agitated?" questioned Ben putting his hand on her shoulder. "Is there something that you want to tell us?" he was suspicious.

"I'm not agitated and… I don't have anything to tell you. Why do you think I have?" the girl asked, trying to hide her emotions, but deep inside she knew: when her cousin was suspicious of something, nothing could stop him to find out the truth, sooner or later.

"Are you trying to remember the old days fighting this way?" The ex-villain asked enjoying the scene.

"Shut up, Kevin!" The relatives shouted in unison.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry…" said, lifting up his hands to the air, trying not to laugh.

"After all, what happened to that creature?" The Anodyte questioned, looking to the boy using the Omnitrix.

"When you fainted, it went away. I don't know why…" the black-haired shrugged.

The redhead looked to her friends keep thinking in what could happen if attacks like that keep occurring? Was it possible to that alien be a mix of superpower UFO's with the goal to destroy or rule the Earth? She knew that Ben was using the most powerful tool of the whole Universe, but even knowing this… The girl was scared because she had already seen it before… In her worst nightmare…

"Gwen, can you track it?" Ben entreated delicately when the idea pops up.

"If I have something that can helps me to track him, maybe." She said, getting his thought.

"So… When I froze that creature, the clock had collected one sample of it. It was odd, you know, but it'll help us to find him and understand better what is happening." Benjamin explained, pressed the button of the Omnitrix and a green hologram popped out illuminating the car. He took the piece that had materialized in front of their eyes and handed it in to his cousin.

When the miss stretched out to receive the unknown object and touched it, she felt a stinging pain on her head, flashes passed through her mind in an untidy way. It was not something that she had already lived; the girl could only see Benjamin acting strange, like he was not himself. There were many people near, she could not distinguish who they were, in her head it was just a blur, blots. Gwendolyn came back abruptly to reality, realizing that her little 'journey' lasted just seconds. She thanked that the green-eyed teenager didn't realize it.

"So… Did you feel something? " Kevin interrogated, sitting on the driver's seat with his hands on the steering wheel, ready to drive.

"Yes…" The young lady breathed deeply totaling forgetting that.

"To where?"

The half-Anodyta concentrated on the piece and it started to levitate from her hand. Her eyes glowed pink, her hair started to flow like if the wind was passing through it, she had to control the pain. The heart of the alien could be heard by her, it was strong and fierce. _Tum Tum Tum_, it looked like a human one. The presence was strong and that meant that he was close, closer than they could ever imagine.

"You can start the engineer now. I will give you the coordinates." She said, still concentrating.

The ex-villain nodded slowly, put the keys on the keyhole, pushed the gear shift and stepped on the clutch and then the gas pedal. Okay, now they hit the road. Ben sit on the backseat with the girl, he was observing the blurry landscape as the car was running with much velocity, the boy was trying to figure out the meaning of why his cousin had fainted that way and why she was speaking like she was hiding something very serious from him.

Like I said, Gwendolyn indicated where the older teenager had to go: turn right, left or go straight ahead. The heartbeat started to be stronger as well as her pain, they were closer… Much closer…

"Kevin, stop." She said with a dead serious tone.

"Did you go insane? We are in the middle of nowhere!" He complained not stopping the car.

"It's here, behind that mountain." The flying object has fallen on her lap and her eyes was returning to the normal.

"Are you sure?" The boy using the Ominitrix questioned.

"Absolutely." Gwen answered.

"Can't I continue to drive till that place?"

"Only if you want to be alien barbecue." One eyebrow lifted up. "They have a powerful protection everywhere near 5 kilometers, but there is an entrance after the mountain. And that's how we are going to enter the fortress." She asserted whereas he pressed the brake. When the car stopped completely, the girl opened the door quickly and quit.

"Hey Gwen, wait for us!" Ben shouted and quitted too, he was by her side.

In less than one minute, the Alien Force was on their way to the hidden UFO's headquarters and for what she felt, it had friends. They walked a lot, lost the track of time and the half-Anodyte was leading the path, as they were approaching the place, she could feel more and more aliens there, maybe thousands of them. Her head was almost exploding with the headache, the team was almost there. Gwen stopped. The boys stopped behind her, confused.

"We can't enter there…" murmured, seeing and feeling the place.

"So you made us walk here to tell that?" Kevin asked angrily, he was about to punch anyone that cross his way.

"What happened, Gwen?" questioned the brunet serenely, ignoring his friend completely. Hearing no answer from her, he tried again. "Gwen?"

It was not a simple team of aliens like the girl supposed. She could only see that when they arrived there. It was not like that group of DNAalien that had kidnapped her grandpa, neither the headquarters looked like. The headquarter that they destroyed for a high price: the life of Max Tennyson. Big was not the correct word, it was far from it. The place was bigger than anything they had confronted before, even the Highbreeds; it was not possible to win the fight. They needed to call back up.

"They are too many, we cannot handle it." She said, looking into the tenebrous future the Alien Force was going to enter.

"What are you talking about?" It was the last straw, the ex-criminal walked a few more steps towards the valley. "They're not so many as you…" he stopped to see that the girl was totally right. Ben did the same as Kevin, he was flabbergasted.

The headquarter was so large that their eyes could not see the end of it. Down there the aliens, looking like the ones they fight , were working on a project to destroy the Earth or… Who cares? The UFO's were planning something in great scale and didn't look it was a good thing. What the team were going to do? The world was done? The only choice was call the other plumbers, with a bigger group, they could make it.

"We can try." The owner of the Omnitrix said, high enough to be heard by his friends. He pressed the button on the clock and a hologram with different tipes of aliens appeared, the boy was trying to choose the most convenient form to attack.

"No, Ben. Don't do it! We don't know what they are up to!" his cousin begged for him to not do such a stupid idea.

Benjamin knew that she was right, she always was. But if he couldn't do it, who could? Who had his courage? Before he could put his hand on the clock again, they saw lights. Very strong lights coming from the sky, near the place where Kevin's car was. As the many beaming of lights intensified their gleaming, Gwendolyn couldn't help to take her warm cousin hands in her shaking ones. He noticed, looked to it and finally to the girl's eyes that were focused to the sky. The brunet smiled and turned his look to the lights once again, couldn't help to feel his heartbeat beating in a crazy way in his chest, it was a strong feeling.

The impact of what they saw on the earth caused a little earthquake. The motorcar started to beep the shrill alarm, the teenagers run to the place as fast as their legs could carry them. Kevin tried to stop the alarm and the other two walked towards the crater, they somehow seemed hypnotized. The light began to fade away. They looked around and saw many rows with the same deep crater.

From which one, the two cousins could see pieces of metal opening simultaneously, in a total synch. The smoke didn't let them see exactly who or what they were, they just saw shadows moving, some big and some little. They were not human, the teenagers were sure.

When the creatures left the craters, the shadows were transformed in alien forms, But not any kind of form, not strangers nor enemies. Alien Force had already met all them in other quests of the team: Alan, Paradox, Helen, Manny, Piecer, Rainrassic III, Myaxx. What they were doing there? At the same time, the seven walked towards Gwen, Ben and Kevin; Rainrassic somehow guide the others.

"I cannot believe it!" the girl with green eyes exclaimed, putting one of her hands on her mouth, astonished.

"Greetings Ben Tennyson. We are here to help you in your mission." The alien bent before him and this fellows did the same.

With the defeat of Vilgax and the Highbreed, Benjamin and his friends turned into celebrities in the whole Universe, any planet they went, they couldn't leave without a medal or something like this.

"You don't need to talk this way with me, you know, we know each other." He said, smiling.

"I can say that the little Kevin's girlfriend isn't in love with him anymore…" Manny said in a jolly way when he saw Gwen and Ben with their hands intertwined.

Both blushed by his comment and separated their hands, looking for a place to put them.

"We don't have time for this." Helen argued, hitting Manny.

"She is right…" Started Myaxx, the alien they didn't know that well. "Azmuth knew that you need help to defeat the Eletrarbreed and sent us here."

"Eletrarbreed? Now we know the name of those disgusting aliens." Ben said in a playful tone.

"They received that name because they are made of pure energy and mana." Myaxx explained to them.

"Mana?" Asked Gwen to herself, the curiosity was taking control.

Maybe that was the reason why she felt so small, scared and fragile near that type of alien? That was the reason that she had that… Nightmare? Many questions without answers popped out in her intelligent mind. Even having such a major knowledge, she hadn't found the explanation to that fact.

"Now are we going to work as a team?" Kevin interrogated a little suspicious.

"Sure!" Alan answered transforming back to a human. The green-eyed boy offered his hand to the others put theirs at the top of his.

They understood and together, they putted their hands there. The half-Anodite didn't have a reason to fear anymore, right? Now in a big team, there was nothing that could stop them. The Alien Force was more powerful than before to defeat the Eletrarbreed.

* * *

**Hey folks!**

**I'm sooooo sorry that I make you wait guys! Really!**

**I had some difficulties last year trying to enter collegue, you know, but now I entered it! I'm studying to be an Engineer. Cool, isn't it?**

**What do you think of this chapter? Like it? Hate it? Leave a review, please!**

**Oh, and I'm going to metion everybody that is leaving a review for me on the next chapter, ok? Any mistake, please tell me!**

**Kisses and see u soon!**


End file.
